Beauty and the Snake
by badboylover24
Summary: Pythor's back, and is searching for a bride! The ninja also gets a new teammate, a girl who can control the winds. What will happen when these two collide? I think Pythor needs a little love, don't you? I only own a couple of characters; everyone else belongs to Lego and Dreamworks.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Snake**

**Summary:** The Ninjago ninja get a new teammate, a lovely young woman with excellent dancing skills, a beautiful singing voice, excellent art skills, and the ability to communicate with animals. They also learn that Pythor actually survived in the destruction of the Great Devourer, who told him that he's destined to repopulate the Anacondrai tribe by choosing a bride. When these two collide, they learn that the new girl is the future Mrs. Chumsworth! I think things are going to get pretty crazy for everyone…I only own the sixth ninja in this fic; everyone else belongs to their proper owners.

**Prologue: Pythor's Second Chance**

Within the stomach of the Great Devourer, Pythor and Sensei Wu were trapped. Wu was completely calm throughout the drastic situation; he was sitting in a meditated state and with a sphere of golden aura surrounding him. Pythor, on the other hand, wasn't taking this very well.

_Oh, this is just perfect_, he thought to himself in despair. _Wu is going to survive getting digested, and I am going to end up in a giant toilet! This _must_ be my destiny…my REAL destiny. To die in the stomach of the Great Devourer…_

The giant violet Serpentine then coiled up his body beneath his torso and buried his face into his hands, large aquamarine tears flowing down his cheeks. If he is to die here, at least he will die with honor…and be reunited with his fellow Anacondrai.

More tears began flowing down Pythor's face. How he had missed his people who were very loyal to him. When he was born with a tail instead of legs, they took it as a sign that he will be their new leader. He had trained since birth to be a powerful warrior before reaching the leadership level of general. He was the strongest, the bravest, and the most cunning of the Anacondrai, and his people looked up and respected him. As a result of their loyalty and faith in him, he has vanquished any foe who dare harm his people. Before the humans trapped the tribe within the tomb without any food, the tribe learned of the prophesy of the five Serpentine tribes reuniting as one and ending their warring thanks to "the Anacondrai with the tail for legs."

That was how his people died. After the humans locked them away with no food, the members of the tribe sacrificed themselves one by one to satisfy Pythor's hunger and keep him alive. He never wanted to, but their pleas overtook them.

"You are one who will unite the tribes as one," they told him. Their faith in him was too strong, so he granted their last request and ate them. Pythor recalled eating the last of his tribe the day before Lloyd freed him. Wanting to honor his tribe for their sacrifice for him, he told the boy that they died of starvation instead of him eating them so as not to make them sound like they're pathetic. It was the least he could do for them.

_All I wanted was to avenge my tribe by uniting the Serpentine and having the Great Devourer eat the humans who were responsible for locking us away_, Pythor thought as he silently cried. _But it was all for nothing. My warriors…my people…my tribe…please forgive me. I have failed to avenge you._

"_You miss your people…do you not, Pythor of the Anacondrai?"_ asked a low male voice in his head. The violet Serpentine shot his head up with a jerk, the tear streaks on his face very noticeable.

"Who…who said that?" he asked in fear.

"_The very one whom you have awakened,"_ the voice answered. Realizing it is the Great Devourer himself, Pythor folded his hands in prayer. His tribe had feared the Great Devourer as their god because he is ever powerful, even in his frozen state. Pythor was considered the most loyal to him because he feared him the most.

"Oh, Great Devourer," he said humbly, "even when close to death, I am humbly honored to share this last moment to speak with you."

"_Who said that you will die?" _the Great Devourer asked. _"Not I. I only wish to grant you a second chance to live."_ Pythor couldn't believe what he just heard.

"The chance…to live?"

"_Yes. You were very loyal to your tribe that you united the four Serpentine tribes as one and awoke me in order to avenge it, despite it willingly sacrificing each of its members to save your life. I fear, though, that I will be destroyed, and the tribes will be underground once again."_

"Then all of my efforts…have all been for nothing," Pythor replied, feeling himself close to tears again.

"_All is not lost, Pythor,"_ the Great Devourer said assuringly. _"I give you a new destiny, a destiny to bring back your tribe."_

"But…how?"

"_You must take a bride. But not just any bride…your chosen bride is a human…the Golden Angel of the Winds."_

"A human?" Pythor is very confused indeed.

"_We are much like humans, Pythor,"_ the Great Devourer explained. _"We may not have legs like they do, but we do have arms with which to wield weapons and hold something…or someone. We also have minds to think…and hearts to feel. And even if you do have children with the Golden Angel of the Winds, your children will be true Serpentine as you are…with an extra human quality or two."_

Pythor then thought about it. With the help of his chosen bride, he can be reunited with his tribe…through his children. They can even name his children after members of his tribe or after a few members of her family with incredible gifts within their hearts. And he had never felt love towards a female before. True, he had many admirers, but he was too focused on protecting his tribe to pick a wife. He then looked up with determination.

"I am your humble servant, Oh Great Devourer," he said out loud and in prayer. "I shall obey the task you have destined for me."

"_Very well. You must first hide away in the jungle where I shall transport you. When the time is right for you to find your Golden Angel of the Winds, I shall let you know. In the meantime, train yourself for a bit so you shall stay as strong as you are now. You will never know if the ninja will get in your way."_

"Yes…Master." Pythor then shut his eyes and braced himself for whatever happens to him. He then felt a strange but warm feeling wash over his entire body. He then opened his eyes and saw that his body's glowing. He was surprised at first but went with it. He knows this is the doing of the Great Devourer. Plus, this feeling feels good.

_This warm feeling inside of me,_ the Anacondrai thought to himself. _So this is what it feels like to be warm-blooded…just like a human. It feels so good. Now I know why humans enjoy these warm feelings. They feel so right. I wonder…will I feel this feeling again when I meet my bride?_

He thought no more of this as he closed his eyes again to avoid blindness by the light growing brighter. He then felt and heard winds whistling around him, a sign that the Great Devourer is transporting him to freedom.

_These winds_, Pythor thought to himself again. _I don't know why, but hearing and feeling them… Now I know why the Great Devourer has chosen you to be my bride, Golden Angel of the Winds. The sounds and feelings of your element…make me feel…free._

A few minutes later, the winds have stopped. He now hears the singing of birds and the babbling of a brook, and he now feels soft grass beneath his coils. Opening his eyes, Pythor finds himself no longer in the stomach of the Great Devourer. Instead, he is in a lush jungle, much like the one in which his tribe would flourish freely.

"_Here is where you shall live and train," _the Great Devourer then said through his mind, _"until the time has come to go to your Golden Angel. When it does…you are on your own."_

"But how will know when the moment is right?" Pythor asked.

"_I will let know,"_ his master answered. _"Always remember, Pythor…I am always with you in spirit."_ Pythor bowed his head solemnly.

"I shall not forget, Master," he whispered in prayer. "Thank you." With that, Pythor slithered into the thickness of the jungle to begin his life anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1: The Yellow Ninja of the Winds**

It has been six months since the ninja have vanquished the Great Devourer and defeated the Serpentine tribes. The ninja, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd have settled into their newly built dojo, where the ninja train Lloyd how to wield the Elements. During the time period, Lloyd paid attention to his "older brothers" and practiced all the moves they give him. He knows that he must never give up; he has to be at the top of his game when he must go up against his father, making him proud when he faces him in battle.

One day, when Lloyd and Kai were practicing kendo in the garden, Jay ran up to them, looking rather excited.

"Guys! Guys, ya gotta come quick! Sensei Wu—"

_**BAM! **_The Blue Ninja was cut off when Lloyd got distracted and swung his kendo stick right into his face, leaving a pale red line-shaped mark right between his eyes.

"Ow…"

"Jay!" Lloyd cried, quickly removing the stick before removing his kendo mask from his head. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Jay answered, rubbing his now sore face. "I just forgot that you and Kai were kendo practicing this morning. Nice hit though."

"What's up, Jay?" Kai then asked, also removing his kendo mask. "What's all the excitement about?" Jay shot up in reply.

"Oh, right," he answered. "Sensei Wu wants to see us all right away. Something about a new ninja!"

"A NEW NINJA?" Shocked but excited, the two of them ran for the house.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jay cried, chasing after them. The three of them then joined Cole, Zane, and Nya in the living room. Nya gasped when she saw her boyfriend's face.

"Jay," she said, getting up from her chair and rushing up to him, "what happened? Where did you get that mark on your face?"

"It was my fault, Nya," Lloyd answered quickly. "Kai and I were practicing kendo when Jay cried out, and I spun around and…well, _that_ happened." He then pointed at Jay's face.

"Long story short," Jay added with a groan, "accident."

"Well," Nya said calmly as she examined the bruise, "it'll go away soon; I'm sure of it. Nice hit by the way, Lloyd."

"That's what Jay said," Kai replied. The others laughed in reply as Sensei Wu came into the room.

"Ah, I see you are all present," he said before turning to Jay. "And I see that Lloyd is doing well in his kendo training."

"Let's not talk about it, Sensei," Jay groaned.

"Sensei, is it true that there is a new ninja besides Lloyd?" asked Zane.

"Yeah," Lloyd said, now all excited and with a huge smile. "Who is he? A Ninja of Metal? Oh, no, wait! A Ninja of Shadow? That's even cooler!" Sensei Wu held up his hand, and Lloyd quieted down sheepishly.

"To answer your question, nephew," he then said, "she is the Yellow Ninja of the Winds."

"Imagine what she'll look like when—SHE?" Cole cried.

"The new ninja's a _girl_?" Kai cried.

"Her name is Pamela," Sensei answered with a nod, "and she is far more gifted than you would believe her to be." He then turned to the opened door and nodded.

Into the room stepped a girl of about the ninja's age. She has long, dark brown hair with golden and ruby highlights, all gathered into a ponytail. Her eyes are a bright shade of aquamarine, and they hold a hint of confidence and love for adventure. She has on a sunshine gold tank top with tan yellow khakis and yellow boots. Other than that, she's quite a cutie to Cole, a beauty to Zane, a BFF-for-Nya to Jay, and…disbelief to Kai.

"Sensei, you have _got_ to kidding me!" he then snapped. "How can this…_girl_ be one of us?" The young woman whom Sensei called Pamela then crossed her arms across her chest with a smirk.

"I take it you are Kai," she said, "the Red Ninja who's always getting shown up by his samurai sister." Kai just glared at her in answer as Jay snickered at her remark. And the others called _him _a smart aleck.

"Hey, my sister may have been a hero herself," he yelled, "but I'm not going to let another girl show me—WHOA!" He was suddenly cut off when a small yellow twister whipped up from under him and lifted him up from the floor. The other ninja were surprised to find that it was all Pamela's doing. Her eyes were glowing gold, and she was twirling her finger around with the smirk on her face.

"Not bad for a girl, huh?" she asked slyly.

"Pamela…" Sensei then said, giving her a stern look. Her smirk then softened.

"Sorry, Sensei," she said as she stopped twirling her finger to stop the twister. "I just thought the guys would like a demo." As she said this, the twister dissipated, and Kai landed on his butt hard.

"Oww…" he groaned as he rubbed his sore rear. The group then heard laughter coming from the door and turned to it. Laughing at Kai is a ring-tailed lemur wearing a leafy crown of some sort. Next to him is a tall penguin.

"You should be seeing your face!" the lemur laughed with an accent that makes him sound Jamaican. "You were stupefied by Pam's twister-n-shout trick!"

"Julien…" the penguin said with an intelligent accent as he rubbed the bridge of his beak with his flipper.

"Who are those two?" asked the fascinated Zane.

"Holy cow!" Jay cried in excitement. "Talking animals! That is so cool!" Pamela just chuckled as she held her arm down for the lemur to climb onto her shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce my two friends," she said. "King Julien of the lemurs of Madagascar, and Kowalski the penguin."

"Uh, how are they talking?" asked Lloyd, fascinated but confused. Kowalski then held up a small black medallion he has around his neck.

"With these translators I've built," he answered. "With these on, Julien and I can talk human talk by having them gently change the vibrations in our voice boxes from animal to human." As the penguin was explaining this, Julien held up his own communicator, which is white.

"I guess I forgot to mention that Kowalski is a genius inventor," Pam replied. "I can communicate with animals thanks to an alteration in my brains via accident a while back, but he built them so that it would be a bit more fair."

"She is also de bestest singer, dancer, and artist ever to be walking earth's face," Julien said, jumping up and down on Pamela's shoulder. "Oh, you should be seeing her when—"

"Julien, no more please," Pam interrupted, holding up her hand to silence him. He then sat back down quickly.

"Sorry."

"Besides her voice and creativity," Sensei then said, "Pamela's dancing skills will prove an asset to us when combined with her fighting skills."

"That is so cool!" Lloyd cried. "I hope I get see you in action soon, Pamela."

"Thanks, tiger," she replied, ruffling his hair with a smile. "And you can just call me Pam. Julien and Kowalski do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.2: The Sign of the Time**

TWANG! Pythor let go of the arrow to shoot it from his bow, and it found its target, a plump blue trout. Smiling with satisfaction, he reeled his prize in with the string he tied to the arrow. Once in his clutches, he tossed it into the basket with the other fish he caught.

He has lived in this jungle for six months, training himself in order to stay alive just as his master the Great Devourer had instructed him to. His skills have become stronger, making him more ready to take on anyone who dares to challenge him. He has also mastered his weaponry skills, from his bow and arrow to a sword. If he ever faces the ninja again, he'll need to be fully prepared.

Satisfied with his catch for the day, Pythor picked up his basket and headed back to his hut. It isn't too far away; just a couple of yards. The hut was to his humble liking, a round five-foot radius building made of logs and with a strong driftwood roof. A foot from the arched doorway is a fire pit, which he has gotten ready to cook his fish.

As he prepared the fish on the makeshift rotating roaster, Pythor felt small velvety paws on his side and smiled. He then turned to the little white tiger cub, which has a rabbit she caught in her mouth.

"Arctica, did you catch that by yourself?" he chuckled, petting her head. "I'm so proud of you."

A week after the Great Devourer transported him into this jungle, Pythor came across some poachers trying to catch this little tiger cub after killing her parents. He scared them off to save her and then took the little orphan into his care as his own companion. He enjoys little Arctica's company: training together; hunting together; meditating together. He grew so fond of his new friend that Pythor made for her a collar made from discarded ropes braided together and a stone arrowhead he found a while back.

As the Serpentine and his tiger pet were enjoying their meal of fish and rabbit, the fire in their fire pit suddenly flared up. Pythor cried out with surprise as Arctica ran behind him to hide. The Anacondrai then watched as the flames grew into a pillar of fire a foot taller than him and morphed into a serpent he knows very well. The Great Devourer.

"Master…it has been quite some time," he said, bowing to the fiery apparition. Seeing that her master is not afraid, Arctica came up from behind him and sat beside him, staring at the flaming snake in wonder.

"_Pythor,"_ the apparition said to the Serpentine, _"I see that your training is complete and just in time. Your bride has revealed herself. The time has come."_ Pythor looked up at his master in answer. He has not forgotten about his Golden Angel of the Winds chosen to marry him and repopulate the Anacondrai Tribe.

"I have not forgotten, Master," he replied. "I will prepare for departure right away."

"_Good,"_ his master replied before a flame shot out from the coals. The flames then simmered down to become a map, which fluttered into Pythor's hands. _"This map will lead you to the location where your bride will be found. Once she is revealed to you, you are on your own. But never forget…I am with you always."_

"I shan't forget, Master," he replied, bowing to the apparition. "And thank you." With a nod, the apparition vanished. Pythor then turned to Arctica.

"Arctica," he then said to her, "we are going for a long journey, so we should pack everything we'll need." The two of them then headed into the hut, which only holds a large makeshift bed for Pythor, a small bed of grass and straw for Arctica right next to it, a few bags to carry their supplies, and Pythor's weapons.

The two of them then set to work on packing their things. Pythor packed his weapons and some food; Arctica packed food and a few toys that her master made for her. Once their packs are packed, Pythor quickly filled up some leather sacks with water from the river. As he did so, Arctica slipped on her pack. Her master had made this pack for her so that she can hold it onto her back via belt around her waist. Once the pack's on her back, she used her teeth to tighten the belt. Once she's all set, she sat down and waited for her master to return with the water a minute later.

"Good girl, Arctica," he cooed, scratching under to chin. "You're all set. Daddy's taught you well." Arctica purred in reply before rubbing her head into his hand. Pythor then tied the water bags to his pack before slipping it onto his back and slithering out the door, the tiger cub trotting after him.

After dumping a bucket of water over the fire to put the fire pit out, Pythor took one final look at his hut, his and Arctica's home for six months. It's hard to believe this will be the last time the two of them will see it…but destiny awaits.

"Goodbye…" It was all he could say to the hut. It would appear strange to some, but it appears to be the right thing to do when you are leaving a place where you had stayed for half a year. With a heavy sigh, Pythor turned away and slithered through the jungle with Arctica at his side, the map clutched in his hand.

As they made their way through the jungle, the Anacondrai took it out and looked into it. It shows a map of Ninjago. A violet circle surrounds a jungle area, showing him where he and Arctica are now. In the east of the jungle is shown a mountain of some sort with a pair of yellow eagle wings painted above it.

Seeing that the mountain is shaped like the head of a wolf howling at the moon, Pythor smiled. He knows it very well as Howling Wolf Mountain. He and Arctica can see it from their meditating spot on a grassy cliff not far from their hut. The wings must mean his Golden Angel of the Winds will be at the mountain.

"Well, Arctica," he said to his tiger cub, "looks like we're heading for Howling Wolf Mountain. It makes me rather curious about why my Golden Angel would be there. Well, the Great Devourer must have his reasons for sending us there. If we are to find out what it is, we must go there." With that, they headed east for Howling Wolf Mountain, wondering what surprises await them there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3: Pamela's Golden Weapons**

Meanwhile, back at the dojo, Pamela, Kowalski, and Julien were settling into their new room. Since Pamela is the only _female_ ninja in the team, she gets her own room. Well, why wouldn't she? Sharing a room with _four_ guys and a young boy? Not a good idea, people!

As she and her two animal friends were finishing up, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said. The door slid open to reveal Lloyd and Zane at the other side.

"Hey, guys," Pamela said to them with a smile. "What's up?"

"Lloyd and I want to apologize for Kai's behavior earlier," Zane answered. "He isn't always like that."

"Yeah," Lloyd added. "He's just having a hard time accepting these changes."

"Really?" Pamela replied with an amused smirk. "Well, he better change that sexist attitude, or else he's going to end up a spinster."

"A what?" asked the confused boy.

"Someone who has no girlfriend in his life," Kowalski explained. Lloyd snickered in reply.

"That's Kai alright," he replied.

"Yeah, well, don't tell him I called him that, okay?" she asked. "I don't want him any more mad at me than he already is. I think he's still ticked off at that stunt I pulled on him when I introduced myself."

"Oh, I'm sure he's getting used to you," Zane replied. "He's probably just letting it slide."

"I wouldn't be betting on it," Julien mumbled before the speaker at the corner of Pam's roof came on.

"Pam, are you finished settling in yet?" Nya's voice asked through it. "Sensei needs to see everyone in the control room ASAP!"

"You have a control room?" Kowalski cried, all giddy like a little boy heading to the amusement park for his birthday. "Holy mass-energy equivalence formula! And I thought I was going to have to built my own lab!" Everyone in the room looked at him as if he's gone nuts. "What?"

"Yeah…" the weirded out Nya replied. "Anyway, report to the control right away."

"We'll be right over, Nya," Pam said as Julien hopped onto her shoulder. She then rushed out of the room with Kowalski, Zane, and Lloyd right behind her. Soon they reached the computer room, which is much like the one on the _Destiny's Bounty_ but with more gadgets and without the helm. Kowalski squealed with delight at all the science and technology within the room.

"I must be dreaming!" he cried. "Oh, somebody pinch me to make sure I'm not!" With a shrug, Lloyd reached down and pinched the penguin on the flipper.

"Ow!" Kowalski pulled his flipper away and looked around the room again. "It's _not _a dream! Ooh, I'm totally psyched!" Everyone then ignored him and turned to Sensei Wu.

"Well, now that you are all present," he said, "I have something to announce. According to Nya's computers and Zane's falcon, a new Golden Weapon has been located." Nya then pressed a button, and a holographic image appeared above the table. It's a pair of golden _sais_.

"These are the Sais of the Four Winds," Sensei then said. "With them, Pamela can make her attribute stronger."

"Why did you say 'Pamela'?" Kai demanded. "Why can't it be _my _new Golden Weapon?"

"Uh, hello?" Cole answered. "She's the Ninja of _Wind_; you're the Ninja of _Fire_."

"Ignoring that," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest with a scowl. Pamela just rolled her eyes at him before turning to Sensei.

"Please continue, Sensei," she said to him calmly.

"According to Zane's falcon," the old mentor said, "the Sais are hidden in Howling Wolf Mountain."

"Are dere any _actual_ wolves being living dere?" asked Julien nervously.

"No," Jay answered assuringly. "It's called that because it's shaped like a wolf's head howling at the moon. And when the winds blow through the mountains, it sounds like wolves howling."

"Too bad," Kai replied. "I was hoping for something to rip Julien apart for—OW!" Pamela shut him up by slapping him at the back of the head.

"Anything like that again," she threatened, "and you're gonna wake up bald."

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Kai asked Sensei, rubbing his head.

"The way you are treating her, I will," he answered with a glare. "Anyway, I need all six of you, including Lloyd, to head over to Howling Wolf Mountain and retrieve the Sais."

"How about we _don't_ and say we just _did_?" Kai grumbled. Unfortunately for him, Sensei heard him.

"And when you return from your mission," he then added, "you, Kai, will serve your punishment of running ten laps around the dojo."

"Aww, maaan…" Pamela then turned to Lloyd with a smile.

"Ready for your first Golden Weapon hunt, tiger?" she asked.

"You bet!" he cheered, determination and excitement in his eyes.

"Just the perfect opportunity for you to try out my latest inventions," Kowalski said with a smile. He then clapped his flippers twice, and a trans-dimensional portal appeared before him.

"Whoa…"was all Cole can say as the genius penguin reached in and pulled out some weapons for the ninjas. The first, which he handed to Cole, looks like a black battle-axe with axe blades at both ends. However, the axe blades are replaced with saw blades with teeth sparkling white with tiny diamonds.

"With a push of the red button on the handle," he then explained, "you will activate the saw blades, which are reinforced with the strongest of diamonds that will cut through anything, even mountain stone. The blades will be even stronger if you focus your earth powers into them."

"Awesome…" Cole said with an awed smile as he slowly waved his new axe around. Next is Jay's new weapon, a pair of blue _nunchucks_ with white chains. On each flat end of said weapons is a pair of small metal rods that you would find on a taser.

"As long as you hold one part of the _nunchucks_ with one hand," the penguin then explained to him, "they will be strong enough to give a ten-thousand-watt shock to anyone it hits. You can even control the intensity in them with your lightning powers."

"Sweet!" Jay cheered with a grin as he held his new weapon in the light. Kai's weapon is a red _katana_ with a yellow-and-orange flame going along the blade.

"The fireproof blade is programmed to turn its kinetic energy into fire at five-thousand Kelvin," Kowalski then announced. "Your fire powers will be especially helpful."

"Now that's hot!" Kai replied, admiring the flame design on the blade. Last is a pair of _shurikens_ so white, they look like they're made of ice. They're obviously for Zane.

"I've programmed them to spray out a special form of liquid nitrogen I have dubbed Nitro-Subzero," the penguin then explained, "which is so cold that it will freeze your opponents into thick blocks of ice, especially when you throw them. The cold temperature will become greater and the freezing power more powerful when enhanced by your ice powers."

"Now _this_ is what I call cool," Zane replied, impressed with his new _shurikens_.

"Not only are they programmed to be enhanced by your elemental powers," Kowalski then finished. "I have also programmed into them samples of your DNAs so that they will know who _not _to harm." Jay blinked at him in reply.

"How did you get our DNAs?" he asked. Kowalski then nodded his head at Sensei Wu and Nya. "Oh."

"And since Zane here happens to be a robot," Pam said, "he also programmed them so that they won't hurt a robot with his robotic blueprints. Zane, of course, helped us out with that."

"You did all of this in two hours?" asked Jay.

"Longer than that actually," the penguin answered. "You'd be surprised at how I keep myself occupied during the trip here. Oh, I have one last weapon for you, Lloyd. Pam thought it up for me." He then handed Lloyd what looks like a pair of green gloves. On each side of the trigger finger is a yellow button that can only be pressed by the thumb. And on each wrist is a black band with a small computer screen on it.

"These gloves are programmed to empower you with a special ability depending on what you scan," Kowalski then explained. "Just hold it against a certain object or creature, press the button to scan, and the computer will copy an ability within the scannee. The effect, however, will last for about ten to fifteen minutes, so be sure to use that ability well or be prepared to find something else to scan."

"Wow!" Lloyd replied as he tried on his new gloves. "Cool!"

"I think I'm starting to like your animal friends already, Pam," Kai said, turning to the Yellow Ninja with a smile.

"You're still running ten laps around the dojo," she replied, unconvinced by his comment.

"AW, C'MON!" he yelled, causing everyone else to laugh in reply. Kowalski, Julien, and all six ninja then headed outside and boarded the _Destiny's Bounty_, which Jay had rebuilt. Then they took off in their flying ship, unaware of what surprises lie ahead of them other than the Golden Sais.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! And just to let you know, this one character is a Disney character, so I do not own him.

Ch.4: Pamela Meets Pythor

At Howling Wolf Mountain, Pythor and Arctica have just reached the top of the mountain's "nose", which is perfectly flat enough for anyone to walk across. According to the map that changed when the two of them got here, this is the exact same spot where Pythor will find his future bride.

Pythor then looked up from his map to the area he and Arctica are in. This looks like Council Rock from the _Jungle Book_ but with more trees and grass. And in the center of the area stood a stone altar with a pair of _sais_ glowing gold and floating above its top.

"Well, this is the spot on the map, girl," the violet Serpentine said to the tiger cub, "but I do not see my chosen bride anywhere. Just those golden _sais_." Wanting to cheer up her master, Arctica rubbed her head into his side with a purr, causing him to smile.

"You are probably right," he said to her. "I think we should just wait for her here. Chances are she'll be heading here as well." He then frowned as he turned to the _sais_.

"But you know," he said to her with some thought, "there's something strange about those _sais_, but I can't figure out what."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound above them. Pythor then looked up to see the _Destiny's Bounty_ flying above them.

"Uh-oh! We got company!" Quickly, he scooped Arctica into his arms and hid behind a large rock, using his invisibility power for extra precaution. Looking around the rock, he saw the ninja land onto the ground from the ship's ropes, all six of them.

"Wait…Six?" Pythor saw that there is no mistake. There _are _six ninjas there! "Let me see…There's Cole; he's the black one…Zane wears white…the red one is Kai…Jay has on blue…Lloyd is obviously the Green Ninja…So who is the yellow one?"

Pythor saw that this new ninja, the one in a suit as golden as the sun, is a female ninja. She has the figure of a female just like the Red Ninja's sister Nya, and sticking out of the back of her mask is a ponytail of dark brown hair with streaks of gold and ruby. Apparently, they are recruiting new members to help Lloyd prepare to defeat his father according to the prophecy.

Meanwhile, the ninja are looking around for any sign of anything or any_one_ guarding the _sais_. As they were, Pam listened to the winds blowing through the area. The wind howling through the mountain does indeed sound like howling wolves, and yet it sounds like a symphony of musical wind instruments.

"I can understand why the _sais _are hidden here," she said to Cole. "The winds sound so beautiful at the mountaintop. I gotta record this for Sensei; he'll love it." She then got out a tape recorder and hit the record button. Kai just shook his head in disbelief.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I thought it would be nice for him," she said with a shrug before putting the recorder away.

"Not to worry, Pam," Zane said. "I can use the recorder in my wrist to record the winds for you."

"Thanks, Zane," the Yellow Ninja replied with a smile. "You continue to rock."

"_Pam, don't forget what we actually came here for_," Kowalski said to her through the communicator in her ear. Pam placed her finger on the earpiece in answer.

"Don't worry, K," she said to him. "I haven't forgotten." She then took a few steps forward before kneeling down on one knee to the ground.

"Cole," she asked, "as the Ninja of Earth, can you sense anything in the ground beneath us?"

"Sure can," he answered, placing his hand on the ground. He then closed his eyes and concentrated hard, feeling the earth beneath him.

"Yeah, there something underground alright," he then said to Pam, "but I can't figure out what it is. I don't think it's a dragon, though. You better be careful."

"Got ya," she replied with a nod. "Kowalski, you and Julien be ready in case it pops up from under the ground."

"_Roger_," the penguin answered. Pam then slowly made her way towards the altar, careful not to alarm whatever is beneath her feet.

Pythor, meanwhile, watched the new ninja from behind the rock, still invisible to avoid detection. The way she moves fascinated him: how she slowly swayed her hips from side to side…her hair and suit flapping in the breeze…the gentle stride of her legs…It is as if she is a graceful cobra in a human girl's body.

"Can't she hurry it up?" Kai growled impatiently. Pythor glared at the Fire Ninja. He really knows how to ruin something so beautiful to behold.

"Whatever happened to the old saying you told me about?" asked Lloyd. "The one about patience being a virtue?"

"That is exactly what _I_ want to know," Pythor answered quietly before turning his gaze back to Pam, who had just made it to the altar.

"Okay," she breathed cautiously. "Now I just need to take the _sais_ and…" She slowly held up her hands and in a quick fluid movement grasped the handles of the _sais_. When she did, the winds died down…just like that. Pam then pulled the Golden Weapons away from altar carefully before looking around the area. She then turned to Lloyd and the guys.

"I guess it was just—"

BAM! They all cried out when something big burst out of the ground. Pythor was also surprised, falling back with a cry as he lost his focus on his invisibility and became visible once more. Arctica ran to his side, fearing that he might be hurt.

Everyone looked up in shock. What burst out of the ground was a Quetzalcoatl. He appears to be as big as the ninja's dragons before their migration and their return as the Hydro Dragon. His scales are as violet as amethysts, and his eyes are a brilliant shade of yellow-green. His giant black wings are as black as the twilight, as are his long jet-black mane and the fur on the tip of his tail. He would've reminded the ninja of Pythor himself if it weren't for the mane and wings.

"Who dares to touch the Golden Sais of the Four Winds which I, Malcho the Great, vow to protect?" he demanded in a Spanish accent, his eyes blazing like fire.

"She did it!" squealed the freaked out Kai, pointing at Pam standing behind the giant snake.

"_KAI!" _the others yelled in unison.

"Well, she did!" he protested as the Quetzalcoatl Malcho turned to the girl. In response, Pam held up her Sais in ready mode and concentrated on focusing her powers, her eyes never leaving the giant snake's.

Then something incredible happened. The _sais_ began glowing, as did the angel wings designed into the back of her costume. Said wings then gave off a flash of light. When it vanished, a pair of pale gold swan wings with a wingspan of three feet was spread out on her back. Thinking it has to do with the Golden Sais of the Four Winds, Pam leapt into the air and floated at Malcho's head level, her wings making only one beat every five to ten seconds.

Pythor meanwhile couldn't believe his eyes. This yellow ninja has used the Golden Sais of the Four Winds to give her wings like an angel. Wait…yellow ninja…four winds…angel wings…

"Could she be…my Golden Angel of the Winds?" Back with Pam, she stood (or floated, as the case may be) on guard should Malcho attack.

"Malcho, I do not wish to fight you," she said to him calmly. "I know that it's your duty to protect the _sais_, but—"

"So you are the chosen wielder of the _sais_," Malcho replied with interest. He then placed his wings together and bowed his head to her as Sensei Wu would bow.

"Young _senorita_," he then said to her, "I have been instructed to serve alone the one chosen to wield the Four Winds summoned by the Golden Sais. And you, _chica_, are my chosen master. I am prepared to serve and protect you." Everyone looked at him in awe.

"THAT'S IT?" Kai yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA FIGHT HER TO RETRIEVE THEM? I HAD TO FIGHT FLAME FOR MY FIRE SWORD, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! COME ON!"

"Kai, just shut up," Cole groaned. Pam simply smiled through her mask before flying up to Malcho and stroking the area between his eyes. The Quetzalcoatl purred in reply.

"Well, then," she said, "welcome to the team, Malcho." Back with Pythor, Arctica's curiosity got the best of her, and she dashed out towards the ninja and their new ally. Pythor tried to grab her, but she already was out of his reach.

"Arctica, no!" he hissed after her, but she was already out of ear reach.

_Oh, this is _not _good_, he thought to himself. He then watched in fear as his tiger cub approached the group. Lloyd was the first to see her.

"Hey, guys," he cried, "look." He then pointed at Arctica as the others turn to her as well. Pam smiled before flying down to the ground, and her wings vanished.

"Well, hello there, little one," she said to the little tiger cub gently. "Where did you come from?"

"The jungle not far from here," Arctica answered in her tiger tongue.

"The jungle? You certainly are a long way from home, little one. Does your mother know you're here?"

"I don't have a mother. Only my beloved master, and he's here right now."

"Well, we better take you back to him, shouldn't we?" Pam replied, taking the little cub into her arms.

"Pam, are you sure it is a good idea to pick up a wild cub?" asked Zane.

"Not to worry, Zane," she answered him. "The cub said she came here with her master. And this collar around her neck tells me he's a human. I'm going to return her to him."

"Oh, can we stay here with Malcho?" asked Lloyd. The others can tell that he's excited about their newest teammate.

"Sure," she replied with a smile. "Just don't get into any trouble with him." She then walked off with Arctica in her arms.

"Where _is_ your master, by the way?" she asked the cub.

"Just behind the rock over there," Arctica answered, turning to the rock that Pythor's hiding behind. Pam then walked up to the rock. When she looked behind it, there was no one there.

"Uh, hello?" she called out, walking to the back of the rock. "Is anyone here? I have your tiger cub here. I came to return her." As she looked around, Pythor came up from behind her and became visible again. Before she could sense him, the giant Serpentine grabbed her, causing her to drop Arctica, who landed nimbly on her feet.

"Hey!" she cried out as Pythor ripped the mask off of her head and turned her around to see her face. He gazed at her in awe as she looked up at him with surprise.

"Whoa, a snake!" she cried. "I didn't think snakes like you would be _this_ huge…or with arms. Are you some kind of naga or something?" Pythor didn't seem to hear that question. He was too focused on how beautiful she is.

"By the fangs of the Great Devourer," he said to her, "you are no angel. You're a _goddess_!" Pam felt her face flush at the comment. Sure, she's cute and all, but no one had _ever_ called her a goddess.

"Uh, thanks for the complement," she said, finally getting out of his grip, "but I really should be—" She was cut off when he suddenly pinned her to the rock but not too harshly.

"To think," he purred softly as she brushed his nose softly against her cheek. "My chosen bride…one of the ninja…The world is truly full of irony." Pam quickly snapped out of her daze and shot a glare at Pythor.

"Me? A _bride_? Whoa, pal, back up there! I hardly know y—MMPH!" She was cut off again when Pythor pressed his lips into her own and kissed her. In a situation such as this, Pam would be disgusted, but the kiss feels…nice. His scaly skin feels smooth and somewhat gentle, and he smelled of a lush jungle. She was so enchanted by the kiss, Pam couldn't help but place her hands under his arms and return it. It lasted, however, for a few seconds before a few familiar voices spoke up.

"Hey, Pam, have you returned the—OMIGOSH!"

"Pythor is alive?"

"PAM, WHAT THE HEY ARE YOU DOING?"

"Lloyd, cover your eyes!"

"EWW, PAM'S GOT PYTHOR'S SNAKE COOTIES!" The two of them broke the kiss and turned to see the ninja looking at them in shock. Well, except for Lloyd; he's covering his eyes with disgust. What do you expect? He's like, what? Ten or something? Boys his age aren't used to romance yet.

"He came onto me first, I swear!" Pam screamed, snapping out of her daze and pointing an accusing finger at Pythor. The Serpentine then backed away from Pam, freeing her.

"Pam, are you alright?" asked Zane.

"Zane, she was kissed by a snake!" Jay yelled. "Does she _look_ alright to you?" Ignoring the outburst, Pam made her way back to her team…only to have Pythor grab her and hold her in his arms.

"Hey, let go!" she cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"You will _not_ rob me of what is truly mine again, ninja!" he growled. Pam then turned to her teammates as she tried to push herself away from Pythor.

"Guys, this snakes nuts!" she cried. "He called me his chosen bride."

"Chosen WHAT?" Jay cried out in his freaked out voice. Lloyd covered his mouth and held back a burp.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little," he groaned. Zane then took out his new shurikens.

"If you want Pam," he challenged, "you will have to beat us first!" Pythor smiled with interest.

"So be it," he purred, releasing Pam and taking out his sword and shield. "I have to warn you; over the months I was hiding away, I have been training to make myself a better fighter."

"Then let us just see how stronger you've become," the Nindroid replied with a glare. "NINJA, GO!" He then threw his shurikens at Pythor, releasing the Nitro-Subzero from the sharp tips. Sensing that the snow-white mist released from the White Ninja's weapons mean danger, Pythor held up his shield quickly to protect himself. The mist then hit the shield, freezing it in a block of ice. Seeing this, Pythor smiled at Zane as the shurikens returned to him.

"Very impressive," he said, "but I've mastered _improvu_, the ninja art of improvising." As he said the last word, he swung the frozen shield at them like a throwing disk, causing the ninja to either duck or jump above the shield.

"Oh, thinking outside the box," Pam said with a smile. "I'm liking this guy already."

"Are you sure you didn't begin to like me _before_ the kiss?" Pythor then asked her with some flirt in his voice. Pam's face turned pink but still held the smirk on her lips.

"Hey, slow down there, cowboy," she laughed. "We just met."

"You certainly are cute when you blush like that," the violet Serpentine then purred. "How about you and I get to know each other over a little romantic dinner for two? Soft music, candleli—AUGH! WHAT THE BLAZES?"

"De king orders you to be quitting wid de flirting of his ninja friend!" Julien through the communicator overheard Pam's encounter with Pythor and came to her rescue by jumping of the ship and landing on the snake's head. Now he's beating Pythor with…a rubber chicken?

"Get off of me, you crazy mammal!" Pythor yelled, trying unsuccessfully to reach Julien. "AND WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME WITH A RUBBER CHICKEN?"

"That's what I want to know…" Cole said with the "Awk-waaard…" look. Jay, of course, was laughing his head off.

"Please tell me that was the only thing on the ship," Pam groaned.

"_Actually, it was the _first _thing he grabbed before jumping off the ship_," Kowalski answered through the communicator.

"Who exactly keeps a rubber chicken on a flying ship like the _Bounty_?" asked Pam.

"Jay said it's a classic for April Fool's Day," Lloyd answered. Pam slapped her hand over her eyes.

_I had to ask_, she thought with a groan. Meanwhile, Julien jumped off Pythor's head and onto the ground, swinging the rubber chicken around like nunchucks. The violet Serpentine just stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?" he said to him in monotone. "This is a joke, right?"

"Let's just say he got over his fear of snakes after the popcorn butter scenario," Pam explained.

"Popcorn butter?" asked Kai with confusion.

"I'll explain late—HEY!" She cried out when Pythor grabbed her again with his long strong tail.

"Your lemur may be annoying," he said to her as he slithered up to her, "but you are still a beauty in my eyes." He then flicked his tongue out and brushed it up and down her neck lightly.

"Hey, cut it out," she giggled, trying to push his face away from her neck. "That tickles!" Pythor just smiled at her.

"Oooh, and I thought you were cute before," he chuckled softly. If Pam wasn't holding him back by his snout, she'd be slapping herself right now. She just had to go and tell an enemy her one weakness.

"Me and my big mouth," she groaned…before Pythor pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck ticklishly.

"EEEK! NO FA-HAHAHA-IR! STOP IT!" she laughed, pushing him back feebly. Everyone just watched with awkward looks. Well, except for Lloyd; he looked away with a grossed-out groan.

"Dude, that's not right," he said with a shudder. Pam's eyes shot open with fire before slamming the heel of her foot down on Pythor's tail hard.

"YAUGH!" With a roar of pain, the Anacondrai dropped her, and she swiftly moved back and got out her _sais_, spinning them around on her fingers like a pair of pistols.

"I told you to quit it, didn't I?" she said to him as Malcho slithered up behind the ninja.

"_Qué pasa?_" he asked frantically. "Is Pamela alright?"

"I'm fine, Malcho," Pam answered. "I just have a bone to pick with this Casanova here." Pythor just smiled at her in amusement.

"Oh, feisty," he purred with a glint in his eye. "I like that in a girl of your spirit."

"Uh, who's this _muchacho_?" asked Malcho, thumbing at Pythor with his wingtip with an arched eyebrow at the other ninja.

"He's Pythor P. Chumsworth," Lloyd answered as Pam and Pythor began fighting each other. "He's the last of the Anacondrai, the most feared and powerful Serpentine of all Ninjago. He was responsible for uniting the other four tribes as one and unleashing the Great Devourer before my dad destroyed it."

"So he started out as some peacemaker?" the Quetzalcoatl asked.

"Uh…sort of," Jay answered with a shrug.

"So you're attracted to the feisty type, are you, Pythor?" Pam asked with a smirk.

"You are the only angel in my sights right now, Pamela," he purred, throwing his tail and wrapping it around her waist. Pam then tried to stab him with her _sais_ as he pulled her towards his chest, but he held her by her wrists.

"Okay, seriously," she said to him, "this is getting monotonous."

"Will _this _change the pace a little?" he asked with a smile…before pressing his lips into hers for another kiss.

"Eww, not again!" Lloyd cried, covering his eyes as Pam went stiff. Malcho, of course, was fuming.

"Get your lips off of her, you _loco_ snake!" he roared. That was enough to cause Pythor to let her go.

"Seems to me that someone's a little overprotective," he said before backing away and scooping Arctica up into his arms. "Very well, ninja. I shall leave her with you…for now. But mark my words. Sooner or later, she will be my wife and the mother of my children…" With that, he and his cub vanished.

"Yeah, dat's right," Julien cried. "You better be at de vanishing away, punk! Yeah, baby!"

"Did he just say that I'll bear his kids?" Pam asked with surprise in her eyes.

"Eww!" Cole cried, covering his mouth. "Now _I _think I'm gonna puke!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.5: A Nightly Visit and the Beginning**

A short while later, the ninja and their two animal friends returned to the dojo with Malcho and the Sais of the Four Winds. The bad news is Kai still has to run laps around the dojo. The good news is that dinner will be ready by the time he's done.

While Kai was jogging, Pam took Malcho to the dragon den under the dojo and introduced him to Hydro Dragon.

"I hope you two don't mind sharing a den together," Pam then said them. Since the dragons combined as one, the walls of the den's stables have been removed so that Hydro Dragon would have more room. As a result, the den is large enough to hold the four-headed dragon and a roommate or two.

The dragon simply purred to Pam as it shook wings with Malcho, who smiled at him with friendliness. Pam simply smiled, knowing that these two will get along just fine.

A while later, it was time for dinner. Unfortunately, it was Cole's turn to cook, but all that jogging had made Kai work up such an appetite that he gobbled up his dinner like his life depended on it. Pam, of course, thought that Cole's cooking was fine and enjoyed it more slowly and calmly. Throughout dinner, the ninja told Sensei and Nya what had happened to them at Howling Wolf Mountain. The whole story about Pythor being alive and romantic with Pam truly shocked the two. However, Sensei stayed calm before giving them his response.

"I had a feeling that he would survive."

"You knew he's still alive?" asked Lloyd.

"Actually, I felt in my bones that if I survived the Great Devourer, Pythor must have survived as well. It could be possible that he used his invisibility powers to hide himself after the Great Devourer was destroyed, explaining why we never found his body."

"I _hate_ forgetting about his stupid invisible thing!" Lloyd snapped, slamming his fist into the table to make the plates rattle and Julien jump with surprise. "But no more than I hate Pythor."

"True, he's gonna be a bit of a problem for us," Pam stated, "but I gotta admit he's a good kisser for someone with scales."

"Eww, Pam!" Jay cried with a shudder. "We're trying to eat here!" Pam just ignored him as she then turned to Sensei.

"Sensei, call me crazy," she then asked her new mentor, "but will any good come from Pythor pursuing me?"

"It is hard to say, Pamela," he answered, brushing his hand down his beard gently in thought. "However, your question sounds somewhat reasonable. If Pythor had not shown himself at Howling Wolf Mountain, Zane would not be able to get the chance to test out the new Ice Shurikens Kowalski had built and designed for him."

"And Pamela wouldn't have gotten to fight with her _sais_," the Nindroid added.

"And both weapons worked like a charm," Cole said, high-fiving Kowalski. "Nice work there, Kowalski."

"I'm just glad one of my inventions got to be tested with good end results," the penguin said with a smile.

"All I be saying is if dis Pydor guy be of de kissing of Pam again," Julien said, "I shall being of de ballis-y-tic level." Everyone just laughed in reply, but the ringtail was not amused.

"Aw, c'mon," he said. "I am being of de seriousness here." Despite her smiling, Pam is frowning on the inside. Pythor will not be giving up on her so easily now that they all know that she's chosen to become his wife. Sure, she hopes that someone will fall in love with her, but why did it have to be a snake? She loves snakes, of course, but this could be bad in her new friends' opinion. She can only hope that some good will come from letting nature run its course.

Later that night, Pam turned in for the night while Kowalski, Julien, and the other ninja played some video games. She has so much on her mind right now that she needed some rest to clear her head. As she laid in her bed, she thought about Pythor. His fuchsia eyes to her are like a pair of rose rubies in the light. The black markings with bits of yellow gave an exotic look to his violet skin that would shame a garden of irises, Pam's favorite flower. His fangs are large and sharp but also dazzling white like the purest of ivory. The gems on his forehead and chest make him look rather regal and mystical. And that accent of his…hoo-baby! Makes him sound so…dashing…

_Oh, knock it off, Pam_, she scolded herself. _This is no time to think about how cute he is. But still, Pythor's is just…wow…_She then shut her eyes and tried to get some sleep, despite her thinking about her new feelings for the Anacondrai.

A few minutes after she has fallen asleep, her window slowly opened up, but no wind was blowing outside. Slowly, in the pale silver light of the full moon, Pythor became visible as he slithered into Pam's room and quietly over to her bedside. Seeing her sleeping peacefully like a fairy goddess, the Anacondrai smiled softly as he brushed a loose strand of her hair from her face. He then shuddered with ecstasy as she moaned softly to sound like a soothing lullaby his mother would sing to him. How he wanted to claim her so badly, to hold her in his arms and gaze into her eyes, to kiss her lips softly and passionately…

But he knows that he must wait. Her friends need her to help them master their weapons, including Lloyd, and she has to master her sais and reach her true potential. Once they do, _then _he will make his move and win her over. In the meantime, he will toy with her a little with his flirting and making a move on her. She's just so cute when he gets her all flustered. As he does so, he will set off on a personal quest of his own.

But first, Pythor will leave her a small gift, a small bouquet of six irises. Gently, he placed it by her pillow. Tied to the string holding them together is a note:

_This is only the beginning, my love, but do not fear. I know you are quite the strong fighter from our first encounter, and I will look forward to when we will meet again._

_Forever your number one,_

_ Pythor Prometheus Chumsworth_

Pythor then turned to Pam's face once more and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to leave, only to stop when he heard her mumble.

"Pythor…" He then turned to see her still asleep and smiled. It may sound crazy, but Pam might have feelings for him as well. He just needs to give her more time to think over her feelings for him.

"Until next time…my Golden Angel of the Winds…" he whispered softly before becoming invisible again and slithering out of the window and closing it behind him. He is right; this is only the beginning.

Find out what will happen next time in NINJAGO!


End file.
